


Miracle Hair

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Series: terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus:An AU Where...Alix has a different hair color every episodebridgetinerabbit:Okay, but in world, they are not aware of “episodes.” As far as the class is aware, her hair just changes at random. Eventually they notice an odd pattern emerge. Every time Alix comes to class with different hair, there is a significant akuma attack. Needless to say when Alix showed up with blue hair after a two week streak of green, everyone got really tense. None more than Adrien and Marinette, oddly enough.





	Miracle Hair

**Author's Note:**

> @terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus on tumblr is the inspiration for this series
> 
> @bridgetinerabbit on tumblr also had a part n this
> 
> This one was written in five minutes at 10:40 pm while I was just coming down from my sixth cup of coffee so sorry about everything

Alix gave a pout as she looked in the mirror that morning.

After two weeks of green  _(a new record)_  her hair had miraculously turned blue. She huffed as she began walking to class. Maybe the akuma would come before the test? She sure hoped so.

The air was calm and cheery before Alix showed up, but after the class started noticing her hair, it turned tense.

Miss. Bustier had considered cancelling class for the day, but with the test, she decided it would be best to continue and hope the Akuma waited.

It didn’t.

Not five minutes into the exam and a loud crash was heard from a few blocks down.

Immediately, Alya begged to be let out, and Miss Bustier begrudgingly agreed.

Alix watched the fight from her vantage point on the school roof  _(don’t ask how she got up there)_ , blue eyes following the Akuma’s movements.

_What makes me special?_  she asked herself.

“Perhaps I can tell you.”

Alix whipped around, seeing a short old Chinese man staring up at her.

“How did you get up here?” she asked, dumbfounded.

The man didn’t answer. “Special indeed. Come along, there is much to explain.”

Not seeing any other option, she followed him.

~~~~~

“Hold on, I’m a  _what?_ ”

Master Fu quirked a brow. "A future Guardian."

Alix stared at him, wide eyed. She was surprised she hadn’t dropped her tea.

Fu set down his kettle, standing and walking over to the old Record Player. He opened the thing in a way Alix could not see, and set the thing down before her. A tiny floating turtle came out from where it was hiding, its huge eyes friendly.

"Hello!"

Alix gaped at it for nearly a minute.

"What the heck is that?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue, probably won’t. I let you decide what happens next


End file.
